


Jealousy; Its Love but Hate at the Same Time

by rosexalver



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Luisa Alver - Fandom, Rose Solano - Fandom, roisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexalver/pseuds/rosexalver
Summary: Doing something wrong doesn't benefit yourself or the one you love.





	

-7:45pm- "Its going to be okay, I promise." Rose can hear her heart beat. Thump. Thump. Thump. Luisa, Roses' best friend, quickly grabbed her cold, shaky hand. Luisa didn't know what it was like loosing a soul mate. Neither did Rose until she found hers, a perfect, innocent man of color and kindness, on the cold tile flooring of their apartment, with a bullet in his skull. \---- -8:52am- "I love you," Jacob said to his girlfriend, Rose. "I love you too. Hey, isn't the security camera people coming today to fix the cameras in our apartment?" "Yes," Jacob said back to his red headed girl. \---- -8:05pm- "Rose, I bet he'll be fine. Stop walking around the hospital like a crazy woman and sit down," Luisa snapped at the woman who is considered by Luisa, her soul mate. Rose finally sat down next to Luisa, who has been patiently waiting for 54 minuets exactly for Rose to calm down and sit next to her. "I don't know how I'm going to live without him," Rose shout out, crying. Luisa noticed again how shaky her hands were and quickly went out and grasped Roses' hand. "Rose, you have your family, and I," Luisa said gazing into Roses deep blue eyes. "You will meet you're soul mate sooner or later, I promise." \---- -8:26pm- Rose found Jacob on the floor and called 911 approximately at 2:14pm It's now 8:26. Jacobs heartbeat stopped. To Rose, it was only a blur of too many doctors rushing into his hospital room. Unplugging his heartbeat monitor. Watching a nurse close his eyelids of his bright green eyes, it was too hard for Rose to do. Luisa, watching Rose go through this tough time of loosing her loved one, made her . Rose collapsed to her knees crying. Luisa, hovered over her and hugged tightly, crying too. \---- -12:20pm- Jacob called and left a voicemail. That was the last time Rose heard his voice. "Hey Babe, the security camera person is apparently here fixing the cameras in our facility, Okay I'll talk to you later. Love you. Have a great rest of your day at work." \---- -9:05pm- Luisa drove Rose back to her apartment that night. Luisa could tell that she was so emotionally unstable. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I really am," Luisa said in the dead silenced car. "I know. Me too." By then Rose has stopped crying and is suddenly furious. "I wonder what kind of person would shoot him. He never did anything to anyone," Rose said, her temper rising. "He was such a good man. Honestly, I have no idea what to say because I've never been in this situation before," Luisa said beginning to cry. She couldn't stand seeing her love like this. \---- -9:55pm-Luisa had given Rose a huge meaningful hug once they got to Roses' apartment. Even though Luisa wanted to stay, she thought this probably wasn't the right timing to come clean to Rose about her feelings. I mean, she just lost her lover. \---- -9:19am- (the next day)- Rose was devoted to know who hurt Jacob. Who killed the love of her life. She went to everyone she knew in the apartment building to see if they knew anything. Nothing. She then thought, wait, somebody from a security camera company came to fix the cameras yesterday; GO CHECK THE VIDEO CAMERAS! Rose explained everything that happened to the blonde haired lazy lady at the front desk of their apartment facility. The lady finally gave in, letting Rose see the video tapes. "Wait is that Luisa?" Rose said as she saw her best friend in a security tape wearing a fake company uniform, bursting out all of the security cameras with a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and revisions (put in the comments) are greatly appreciated!! Thank you for reading! More Roisa based fanfic; coming soon!


End file.
